


The Flames Beginning

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates AU prompt found on tumblr.<br/>What if, on their 18th birthday, the first words their soul mate would say to them was written on their arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames Beginning

" _I'm sorry_." Cosima stared at her arm, confused. Of course she knew about this, she knew that this would happen. It was her 18th birthday and on her arm, were the first words her soul mate would say to her. Cosima sat in her bed, waiting to see if the words would change, to see if there would be any indicators to who it could be. By the time she meets her soul mate, God knows how many people, strangers, would say those two words to her. Would there be another indicator as to who it is, aside from the words on their arm?

Some of the most generic words were ingrained on her arm and she knew her parents, her mother mainly, would want to know what they were. A cardigan would probably stand no fight with her mother, she'd see it. She's been waiting for this, more excited than Cosima herself. All these words were, to Cosima, were a reminder every day that she hasn't met her soul mate. That people meet theirs the day of their birthday, they meet them quickly and usually by a very strange chance. But Cosima has no luck, at least she thinks she doesn't. It'll probably be 50 years before she has a meeting with her "soul mate" and by then, who cares? It's too late for basically everything. Forever alone, that is what Cosima has settled for.

She flopped back in bed just as she heard a knock at her door. "Go away!" She groaned. The door opened anyway and she threw a pillow over her face.

"Cosima?" Her mom’s voice rose from above her. "Cosima, get up sweetie." 'Sickly sweet', Cosima thought.

"Mom, you just want to see the words."

"Of course I do honey but you've also got school." Cosima shoved her arm in the direction of her mother and lifted the pillow off her face to breathe properly again. "Oh!" Her mom sounded shocked with a mix of happiness in her voice, confused, Cosima sat up and asked her mom a question.

"How long do think it'll take to find them? That's so generic! I could think it's them so many times before it is." Cosima pouted and her mom sat on her bed with her.

"Cos, it doesn't matter when you find them. It doesn't matter when because when you do find your soul mate, it will be like those years you waited didn't happen. And who knows? You might meet them today!" She smiled at her daughter, stroking her thumb across her cheek before pulling her into a hug. "Now come have breakfast, birthday girl."

With that, her mom bounded out of her room and down the stairs, Cosima trailing slowly behind her.

* * *

 

Cosima walked into school with her head down, avoiding Scott was probably her main goal today. Although, luck was, yet again, not on her side because he was stood by her locker when she got there.

"So," Scott began with a smirk. "What's it say?" Scott had turned 18 a few months before Cosima had and knew his words already and had been bugging Cosima about it for the past few weeks. He had been stuck trying to find his soul mate and he wanted to wallow with someone. She groaned and rolled up her sleeve before showing him out of view of everyone else.

"I'm sorry? What kind of words are those?" Scott laughed.

"I don't know! And that's the worst part! It could be forever until I meet whoever it is!" Cosima slammed her locker shut and started walking towards AP Biology. "School's out in a few months so maybe I'll meet them in college. Until then, I shall focus all my attention on studying and passing all these damn exams coming up. Gotta get into the good places."

Scott laughed again and they said their goodbyes. There was one thing Cosima dislike about Biology and that was sitting alone, right behind Rachel Duncan. Posh and annoying, bob cut to precision and English accent that cut like knives. Cosima was just glad she never had to work with her. God knows how she'd cope.

She took her seat and got her things out, setting up for class.

The teacher took her entrance at that moment, Mrs Norris, and she was followed by a tall girl with a mass of blonde curls on the top of her head. The girl was quite shy the looks of the blush across her cheeks when the attention was turned to her. "Everyone, this is Delphine Cormier. A French exchange student here for the remainder of the semester. I'd like you all to welcome her and treat her just like the rest of you." Delphine looked around the room, eyes settling on Cosima as Cosima waved slightly and Mrs Norris told Delphine to take a seat.

Delphine made her way over to the space beside Cosima, ignoring the others in class. She had taken one look at the other girl and decided she'd like to sit next to her. _She looks nice._ Delphine had thought. Without saying a word, just a smile, she took her seat.

* * *

 

The class went by without a word between the two girls, much to the annoyance of Cosima. She might have thought she wasn't distracted by the soul mate thing but she was. The question _who is it?_ ran through her mind almost the whole day.

The rest of her was as normal and she didn't have another encounter with the French girl, Delphine. Her soul mate never appearing. It was her birthday though, she had to be patient of course. Scott invited her to his after school but she'd declined, instead telling him to come to hers later on. Her parents liked it when she was home for her birthday. Something about presents and cake and a little party to not only celebrate her birthday but to acknowledge the words on her arm.

Cosima's last class finished quickly and she made her way quickly through the halls. She didn't stop walking fast, keeping her head down, when she reached outside. She rounded the corner, making her way out of the school gate and bumped into a very soft wall. The books the other person was carrying feel to the floor and the words "I'm sorry." fell out of their mouth. Cosima's head shot up and her eyes met those of Delphine Cormier, from AP Bio.

"No, it's totally my fault. I'm sorry."

Delphine's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Cosima was about to say something else when she heard a beep and turned her head, her glasses moving on her face. Delphine grabbed her books in her arms and with a quick bye to Cosima, jogged to the car that was waiting.

Cosima made the rest of her way home in a slight daze, wondering what'd made the other girl stop like she did. Cosima knew Delphine had said those two words on her arm but did Cosima do the same? She hadn't spoken to Delphine until then, she didn't even know the girl’s age. She could still be 17 for all Cosima knew. She doubted it. _Is she my soul mate? Already?_

* * *

 

"Cos, what's up?" Her mom asked. Shortly after Cosima had walked in the door, she'd come to sit downstairs with her parents still in a sort of daze.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, totally." Her mom didn't look convinced but decided to let it go for now.

"Is Scott coming over tonight?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to check on their dinner.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a bit." Cosima called. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work still. Might not be home till late." Cosima's dad worked a lot, he always had so it wasn't really a surprise he didn't make it back on time today even. She'd gotten used to spending evenings with her mom and being in her room by the time her dad even got home. Her 18th birthday wasn't too big of a deal for him, or even for her. It was for her mom though, every birthday was for her.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Her mom's tone had a slight teasing infliction to it; Cosima knew what she was referring to.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." She lied. She wanted to talk to Scott about it first. There had to be a logical explanation for this. There is no way that a girl who joined school today, a French exchange student of all people, was her soul mate. It wasn't the girl thing, Cosima had identified as bisexual since she was about 13 and had been out for 3 years now. It was the fact that she could have met the person she was meant to be with only 3 hours after she'd woken up on her 18th birthday. Only a few hours after she'd found those words on her arm, since she'd been wondering if she'd never meet whomever it was.

She might have found her and she was freaking out. And if Delphine knew what was happening, she was probably freaking out now too.

* * *

Delphine sat on the bed in her host home, cross legged with her hands covering her eyes. "Merde." She repeated in a whisper.

She'd been in the country for barely a week, 18 for 6 months already and didn't know how she could have found her soul mate! There was no way! This was a mistake. She didn't even know this girls name, she didn't even think she was gay! This wasn't right, it was someone else. It has to be.

After a few hours of dinner, socialising with her host family and getting ready for bed, Delphine went to her laptop and opened Skype. Maybe one of her friends would be online and she could talk to them about this. Try and make sense of it. Delphine couldn't have loved her best friend, Amélie, more than she did now. France was about 9 hours ahead. Her friend always did wake up at ridiculous hours. She called her and she answered quite quickly.

"Bonjour, Delphine." The other girl smiled brightly at her best friend. Amélie and Delphine couldn't look more different. Where Delphine was tall and blonde, Amélie was short and brunette. They became friends long before they can even remember, growing up together. This was their longest time apart.

"Bonsoir." She smiled back.

"What's wrong? You're usually so happy to call?" Amélie mentioned.

"I-I think I found them, Amélie." She looked away from the screen.

"Who?" She asked. It hit her only a moment after. "Oh! Them. How? You've been in America for less than a week!" Her best friend giggled.

"I know, it's crazy."

"Well, who is he? What does he look like? What's his name?" Amélie's questions came at Delphine full force and she realised she'd have to tell her, tears coming to her eyes. "Why are you crying, Delphie?"

"I'm not, I'm just... Overwhelmed I guess. My first day of school and this is what happens." She smiled through the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

"So it is good?"

"I don't know. I don't even know their name. And, um, it's... It's a girl." Delphine's tears stopped and she looked at the screen to watch her best friend’s reaction.

"A girl? Are you sure? What if her words are different? Did you ask?"

"No, I freaked out and so did she and Mrs Hendrix was there so I ran." Delphine confessed.

"When did you meet her?" Amélie asked.

"She is in Biology. I sat with her but we did not say a word to each other in the lesson. It happened after school, we bumped into each other. Literally." Delphine laughed slightly.

"Oh dear, she's not clumsy too? Ha!" Amélie smiled at Delphine. "You know, this doesn't change anything with us. So your soul mate is another girl, you don't even know her name. I think that's more important. Actually, how do you feel about her being a girl?"

"Oh, I don't know. There is so much to think about. I've never thought about bisexuality, I mean, for myself. Sexuality is a spectrum, you know? But social biases codify attraction, contrary to the biological facts."

"Well then, I think the first order of business is to talk to this girl and find out if she is even the right one. She might not be and you could be freaking out about nothing. Anyway, go to sleep. I've got school to get ready for." With a wink and a wave, Amélie signed off and Delphine was left alone with her thoughts once again.

She closed her laptop and went to her bed and slipped in. She made a mental note to actually talk to this girl tomorrow, if she saw her. She needed to know if there was anything to those words the girl said. They were pretty specific, Delphine thought as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it if people want me to. I don't really know how if I'm honest. Writing isn't my strong point and I struggled even with this. If you have things you would like me to take into consideration etc, please let me know. :)
> 
> Working title too. I used a generator cause there wasn't really one I could think of. ;)
> 
> My first Orphan Black fic.


End file.
